superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: Dora and Diego to the Rescue! Credits (2003)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "Dora and Diego to the Rescue!" WRITTEN BY Valerie Walsh EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Chris Gifford CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Valerie Walsh EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR/ PRODUCER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD ARTISTS Miyuki Hoshikawa Dominic Orlando Jose Silverio Janice Tolentino ANIMATION DIRECTOR Sherie Pollack STAFF WRITER Leslie Valdes CAST DORA Kathleen Herles BOOTS Harrison Chad CAST MAP/ FIESTA TRIO Marc Weiner BACKPACK Sasha Toro DIEGO Jake Toranzo-Szymanski CAST MOMMY GIRAFFE/ MOMMY ELEPHANT Rosslyn Byrd LION CUB/ MOMMY LION Stephanie Camanigan BABY ELEPHANT Duke Plofker CAST POLAR BEAR/ SHARKS Adam Sietz WHALE/ BABY ZEBRA Kendall Speno BABY HIPPO/ BABY GIRAFFE Sara Weiner CAST GORILLAS Max Goodman Katie McWane Hugh Wilson CASTING BY Rosslyn Byrd Melissa Chusid Kia Riddick VOICE DIRECTION Valerie Walsh PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Stephanie Camangian ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Rosslyn Byrd SR. PRODUCTION MANAGER Marc Amiel PRODUCTION MANAGER Nikki Gayle MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Billy Straus THEME SONG COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee THEME SONG ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY Steve Sandberg PRODUCER/DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. CULTURAL CONTENT MANAGER Aurora Flores RESEARCH COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez RESEARCHER Max Goodman SCHOOL RESEARCH COORDINATOR Elly Kramer PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Julie Masucci Dawn Merkel EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Sonia Ameico PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Maria Abu Josh Hamilton Matthew Sharack PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOARD ARTISTS Syr-Ivan Bennett Dave Concepcion PROP DESIGNER Tom Foxmarnick CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEANUP Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS Olga Guerdjikova John Magness Jay Shultz BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank Guthrie Hector Martinez COLOR STYLISTS Deborah Bennett Cynthia Surage SHEETS TIMERS Nancy Avery Elizabeth Kwon Enrico Santana LIP ASSIGNMENT Erik Jan Peterson FINAL CHECKERS Tanya Gilmore ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Ted Machold Kevin Zelch STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS John Eddings Miyuki Hoshikawa Pete Mekis Dominic Orlando Eric Sanford Enrico Santana Jose Silverio Arthur Valencia Ysty Veluz Elyse Whittaker-Patek PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Kevin Zelch POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Denise Dorn Andrew Huebner Katie McWane POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Farnaz Esnaashari ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION Jed Becker Alix Landry-Iverson Katie McWane ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Andre Boutilier Justin Smith ONLINE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATOR Tonya Smay AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss AUDIO SUPERVISOR Alix Landry-Iverson AUDIO COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez SOUND EDITORS Jed Becker James Lucere MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND DESIGNER/ SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves MIXERS Juan Aceves Aaron Diecker SOUND RECORDING/ EDITING Juan Aceves Janice M. Cruz RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR Aaron Diecker PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Keven Ackerman Angela Pelaz ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. Beth Bogush Patricia Kane Thomas Naiman Matthew Symore SR. CULTURAL CONSULTANT Dolly Josette Espinal CULTURAL AND SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANTS Diana Aifaro Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Yuliana Gomez Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.D. Marta Moreno Vega, Ph.D. Argentia Palacios Ziegler EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss "DORA THE EXPLORER" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. ©2003 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.